fallenvengeancefandomcom-20200213-history
Yamada-kun And The Assassin
Yamada-kun And The Assassin, also stylized as YKATA, is a Yamada-kun and the Seven Witches fanfiction created by FallenVengeance and is the sequel to FallenVengeance's Yamada-kun And The Seven Witches: Return Of The Dark Phoenix. It is released on 22 October 2018, and is posted in Wattpad, Fanfiction.net, Penana, Tapas, Movellas, and Archive Of Our Own, with each episode preview and book trailer posted on Commaful. It ended on 14 December 2018 with 24 episodes. New chapters are posted every Monday, Wednesday & Friday at 2100(SGT)/2200(Japan)/0600(PST). This book has ratings from miguel, lilpump, richbrian & sequel. The sequel to this book is coming soon, and it would be the last book of the series. Plot Since the defeat of Kameko Lee, Urara Shiraishi and Ryu Yamada, together with their family, go back to their normal lives. However, an assassin appears, wrecking everything in sight and ruining their peaceful lives again. With new faces appearing, Yamada, Shiraishi, Kento and Odagiri must yet again form a team to defeat this new villain, who packs a punch, is cunning and has help from her niece and others. Who exactly is this assassin though? What is her motive? Characters For description about the original characters in Yamada-kun and The Seven Witches, see List of Yamada-kun and the Seven Witches characters. Main Characters Ryu Yamada * Main Protagonist * Urara Shiraishi's husband * Urara Kento's brother-in-law and former bully victim * Appears in Episodes 1-14, 16, 18-19, 21-24 Urara Shiraishi * Supporting Protagonist * Ryu Yamada's wife * Urara Kento's younger sister * Appears in Episodes 1-14, 16-24 FallenVengeance as Urara Kento/White Dragon * Main Protagonist * Urara Shiraishi's older brother; Ryu Yamada's brother-in-law and former bully * Nene Odagiri's husband * The Dragons's gang boss * Appears in Episodes 1-24 Nene Odagiri * Main Protagonist * Ryu Yamada and Urara Shiraishi's friend * Urara Kento's wife and Urara Shiraishi's sister-in-law * Misaki Suzuki's enemy * Appears in Episodes 1-24 Miyabi Ito * Friend of Yamada, Shiraishi & Odagiri * Appears in Episodes 1-4, 6, 8-12, 16-17, 19, 21-24 Rich Brian as Brian Chung * Supporting Protagonist * Enemies with Grover Longsliver * Appears in Episodes 1-4, 6, 8-14, 16-24 Lil Pump as Grover Longsliver/ Nene Osamu * Supporting Protagonist * Enemies with Brian Chung * Odagiri's biological brother; Michael's younger adoptive brother * Stabbed by Michael and died * Appears in Episodes 1-5, 8-21 Rebecca Lim as Misaki Suzuki * Main Antagonist * Odagiri's enemy * Appears in Episodes 2-4, 6-24 Miguel as Michael Longsliver * Supporting Antagonist * Grover's older adoptive brother * Working for Misaki * Killed Grover; surrenders and turns himself in to jail while admitting to his crimes * Appears in Episodes 3-21 Supporting Characters Logic as Shaggy * Side Protagonist * Jennifer's huband and Haruto's father * Member of the Dragons * Appears in Episodes 1-2, 5-6, 8-14, 16, 20-24 J.Fla as Jennifer * Shaggy's wife and Haruto's mother * Temporary member of the Dragons * Appears in Episodes 1, 5-6, 8-10, 16, 20, 22-24 Robin Thicke as Roi * Member of the Dragons * Killed by Ryan * Appears in Episodes 1-2, 5-6, 8-14, 16, 18-19 Kim Jae-wook as Jay * Member of the Dragons * Appears in Episodes 1-2, 5-6, 8-14, 16, 18-21, 23-24 Toranosuke Miyamura * Leona's younger sister * Died from house explosion * Appears in Episode 1 Leona Miyamura * Toranosuke's older sister * Died from house explosion * Appears in Episode 1 Maria Sarushima * Model; friend of Yamada, Odagiri & Shiraishi * Appears in Episodes 1-2, 8-10, 17-21 He Ying Ying as Nyami Nakamura * Supporting Antagonist * Misaki's niece; killed by Misaki * Appears in Episodes 2, 7-9, 12, 14-16, 18-19 Tatsumi Yamada * Yamada's younger sister: Urara Shiraishi's and Kento's sister-in-law. * Appears in Episodes 1-8, 10-11, 13 Chen Shu Cheng as Mr Tan * Police officer; Kento's friend * Appears in Episodes 7-8, 10, 14, 22, 24 21 Savage as Ashad * In Michael's team * Killed * Appears in Episodes 7-8 Ryan Lian as Ryan * Works with Misaki Suzuki * Killed by Michael * Appears in Episodes 10-11, 14, 18 Kentaro Tsubaki * Miyabi's ex-boyfriend; was presumed dead * Appears in Episodes 16-17, 19, 21 Shinichi Tamaki * Appears in Episode 17 Cameos James Rolfe as Officer Sebastian * Cameo; police officer who always stop fights between Brian Chung and Grover Longsliver * Appears in Episodes 1-4 戴韩安妮 as Chen Shu Xuan * Singer; Tatsumi's friend; raped by Dreyar * Committed suicide * Cameo * Appears in Episodes 1-5 2 Chainz as Dreyar * Rapist; kidnapped and raped Shu Xuan * Arrested * Reprised his role from The Dream Designers * Appears in Episodes 2, 4-5 Quavious Marshall as Carl * Michael's loansark * Appears in Episodes 4-5, 9 Markiplier as Mr Mark * Grover's orphanage master; took care of Grover when he is an orphan. * Appears in Episode 11 Chen Li Ping as Ma Luoping * Mr Tan's new bossy boss * Killed by Misaki * Appears in Episodes 10, 13, 19-20, 22 Aya Ueto as Kameko Lee * Kento's old enemy; deceased * Appears in Episode 17 Chin Han as Arukan Han * Appears in Episode 24 Websites * Wattpad * Tapas * FanFiction * Movellas * Penana * Archive Of Our Own